The present invention relates to a novel catalyst for the formation of a carbon--carbon bond and a method for the formation of a carbon--carbon bond using the said catalyst.
Formation of a carbon--carbon bond using radical reactions is one of the important tactics in organic synthesis. It has been considered that the reaction can desirably be conducted under mild conditions as far as possible in order to conduct clean reactions without causing side reactions. However, azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN) which has been well known as an initiator for radical reactions has a possibility of causing side reactions because it requires heat for the generation of radicals. A radical addition reaction under photo-irradiation can be conducted even at room temperature or lower, but it is not suitable to a large scale synthesis. Recently, a reaction using a Lewis acid as a radical initiator at lower temperature has been developed, but this method cannot be applied to a substrate containing an acid sensitive functional group.